


Shameful

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Five days of smut [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: A little bit of blood, Death Threats, F/M, Face Slapping, If that bath could talk, Masturbation, Self-Hatred, Sex in Ecbert's bath, Vaginal Sex, a little bit of biting, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: Day five of Five days of smut, AKA Ecbert-day.





	Shameful

Grubby hands come to rest on you waist and begin to guide you downwards. You sink down on his cock, all the while showing your distaste by hissing at him. Once he can't go any further he lets out a small sigh with closed eyes. Opening them again, the vile man looks at you expectantly and waits for you to start rolling your hips. He could just start fucking into you himself, but no; he wants the satisfaction of feeling you move first. A minute or two passes in silence. Ecbert gestures at the junction of your thighs where your bodies are now melted together.

”I don't have all day. Get on with it.”

“No.” You growl. Ecbert sighs.

“You are every bit as troublesome for me as your father was.” The taste of blood fills your mouth as you bite the inside of your cheek. _Does this scum have a death wish?_ Ecbert stretches his arms out as if he's shocked by your behaviour.

“Do I have to kill you too?” His head jerks to the side as your hand clashes against his cheek. The water ripples lightly at your sudden movement and the sound seems even higher inside the large bathroom. Ecbert sighs again and slowly turns his neck from side to side, making it crack.

”That's not very ladylike.” One of his hands disappears beneath the surface to stroke over the inside of your thigh and you make a halfhearted attempt at swatting it away. He simply tsssks in disapproval while making his way to your clit. An involuntary groan escapes you as he begins to circle it with his pointer finger and you immediately slam your teeth together to shut yourself up. The scum laughs at you.

”You disgust me.” You mutter with your arms firmly crossed over your chest and his voice reaches a new level of condescending as he answers.

”Obviously.” He pinches your earlobe as if you're a disobedient child ”Now move.” You turn your head away; he's not going to have the satisfaction of seeing how much you enjoy the feeling of his cock stretching you. Your arms are still crossed over your chest as you begin to move on top of him.

“Now, now. No sulking.” He chides while trying to grab one of your arms and pull it away. You sink your teeth into his wrist, hard enough to draw blood and he recoils with a long string of profanity leaving his mouth. The smile decorating your face is soon wiped away. Ecbert strikes your cheek with an open palm and the force of it almost has you falling backwards off his lap. He grabs on to your shoulders and pulls you upright again. You tremble violently while the scum keeps one hand on your shoulder and the other clasps on to your chin; his voice is once again calm as he speaks.

“It's shameful, isn't it? Desiring the man that had your family murdered. I understand that it makes it more easy for you to pretend that you don't want this, that the vile king Ecbert forced you to share his bed.” A choked sob leaves your mouth and you try to claw at his chest but he easily pushes your hand away. He pats your shoulder; it should be a reassuring gesture but with him it just feels humiliating, like most other things. The worst part about it is that you like it. The king always manages to inflame you, even when he is cruel.

“You came here of your own free will. I enjoy you immensely but if this keeps happening I won't hesitate to have you hanged.”

“Maybe I came here to kill you.” You whisper while blinking away tears. Ecbert laughs again.

“Hah! Tell me about this grand plan of yours; do you intended on fucking me until my heart gives in?” He's right; there has been plenty of opportunities to kill him these past few days but the furthest you've ever gotten is considering pocketing a knife. He is about to speak again and you crash your lips to his; not sure if it's more to shut him up or more because you actually do desire him. His beard is softer than it looks and the feeling of it moving against your skin as you nearly smother him with kisses is actually rather pleasant. Pulling away again, you begin to ride him at an almost furious pace as the water splashes around you. Ecbert lets his hands fall to the sides, his gaze firmly planted on the ceiling and a content smile on his lips now that you've finally given in. After a while his hand makes its way between your legs again and starts working your clit almost absentmindedly. As much as you hate to admit it, he knows just how to touch you and he soon has you crumbling on top of him. He is still staring at the ceiling but it is impossible to miss that his smile is even wider now that he's made you cry out his name. His hand falls back to the side again and he waits for you to finish him. Blinking away a new set of tears, you continue to ride him until his eyes fall shut and he arches his back. He lifts his head up to look at you, his fingers idly stroking at the back of your neck. Again, something that should feel loving and reassuring only adding to the humiliation. He lets go of you and issues a command.

“Clean up.” You move away from his lap and settle down next to him. Taking a scented wash cloth from the basket next to the bath you begin to scrub yourself clean, starting with your neck and arms. Ecbert is staring at you, following every movement. Once you start rubbing the cloth on your breasts one of his hands disappear under the surface and he moves a little closer. You are not to look at him while he does this; until he addresses you, you need to carry on as if you can't feel his hot breath fanning against your skin as he comes closer and closer. You reach down between your thighs to carefully clean away whatever traces might be left of your coupling. When you are done you place the wash cloth on the floor.

“Are you clean now?” Ecbert pants into your ear.

“Yes, my king.” You answer, in spite of feeling filthier than you ever have in your entire life. He gives himself a few more strokes and then empties himself in the water. Once he has settled down again he leans in even closer. You try turning your head away but he grabs your chin to keep you still and presses a kiss to your cheek.

“Let's go to bed, my dear.”


End file.
